Guardian's Guardian
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Karena aku seorang guardian, aku harus melindungi yang lainnya / Karena kau guardian, siapa yang akan melindungimu? / Jadi, biarkan aku yang menjadi guardianmu.. One Shoot Krisho ;D


Title : Guardian's Guardian

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : One Shoot

Warning! : typo(s) yang bertebaran, EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el…

.

.

_**Karena aku seorang guardian, aku harus melindungi yang lainnya….**_

_**.**_

_**Karena kau guardian, siapa yang akan melindungimu?**_

_**.**_

_**Jadi, biarkan aku yang menjadi guardianmu…**_

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo Present**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian's Guardian**

.

"Hyung… bisa tolong nyalakan pemanas ruangannya? Hari ini sangat dingin!" ucap Chanyeol sambil terus bergelung dengan selimut di depan televisi bersama Chen.

"Hyuung… Kai mengambil jatah camilanku di kulkas" rengek Sehun sambil melirik sengit Kai yang membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Itu harganya murah hun, aku bisa membelinya untukmu nanti…" jawab Suho seraya menyalakan pemanas.

"Tapi Kai memakan semuanya, kemarin dia juga menghabiskan jatah ayamku" rengek Sehun "Setidaknya hukum dia hyung…"

"Ya! Hun, bukannya kau juga menghilangkan kaset gameku? Kita impas!" balas Kai

"Kalian berdua sudah hentikan! Aku akan membelikan kalian makanan nanti, Kyungsoo juga sedang masak, jadi kalian diam saja! Kalau cd game itu, aku menemukannya di kolong sofa, aku menaruhnya di rak" Suho mengambil sapu dan menyapu sisa-sisa kotoran yang ditimbulkan akibat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang makan camilan dan berantakan.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri hyung, kenapa kau selalu melakukan semuanya? Nanti hyung cepat lelah" ucap Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Suho.

"Gwaenchanaha, aku tidak punya pekerjaan jadi lebih baik menyibukkan diri" jelas Suho seraya kembali menyapu.

"Hyung, kalau sudah makan, minum vitamin yang aku dan Kyungsoo hyung berikan, mukamu pucat akhir-akhir ini" Tao menyambar sapu dari tangan Suho dan melanjutkannya dengan cepat.

"Gomawo, Tao-ah, kau benar, sepertinya aku harus minum vitamin itu" Suho kembali ke kamar tapi sebelum kakinya sampai di kamar, dia berbalik karena mendengar rintihan Kyungsoo.

"Auh, Appo" rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegangi jarinya.

"Wae? Kyungsoo-a?" tanya Suho sambil menghampiri Kyungsoo yang ada di dapur. Kyungsoo menunjukkan jari telunjuknya yang berdarah.

"Ah, gwaenchanha hyung, hanya tersayat sedikit!" Kyungsoo menyalakan air dan membersihkan darah itu.

"Aku punya plester. Sini kemarikan tanganmu"

Suho mengeluarkan plester bergambar pororo dari saku celananya dan membalut jari telunjuk Kyungsoo dengan itu.

"Hyung, sejak kapan punya plester seperti itu. Lucu sekali" Lay yang membantu Kyungsoo memasak menghentikan acaranya memotong tomat.

"Aku membelinya di apotek kemarin karena bentuknya lucu, aku masih punya banyak!" Suho menunjukkan berbagai koleksi plesternya dengan berbagai gambar.

Sementara Lay dan Kyungsoo melihatnya dengan tatapan facepalm

"Apa kau perlu bantuan? Aku bisa membantu memasak" tawar Suho.

"Hyung, sudah cukup kau lakukan semuanya, istirahatlah yang banyak atau main game saja bersama Sehun dan Kai" ucap Lay yang kasihan melihat Suho sedari tadi melakukan banyak hal.

"Aku leader, aku guardian dan aku eomma, jadi wajar aku melakukannya" canda Suho "Ayolah, aku ingin membantu kalian memasak"

Kyungsoo hendak mencegah Suho namun dia urung bicara karena melihat Kris muncul dari belakang Suho.

"Sudah cukup kau bekerja, istirahatlah!"

Suho berbalik "Oh, kau darimana Kris?" tanya Suho.

"Aku baru keluar menemui manager hyung, sepertinya kita tidak akan ada acara sampai minggu, istirahatlah"

Lay menengok kalender "Oh ya ampun, ini hari sabtu ya? Pantas saja semua terlihat tenang-tenang saja"

Suho memegang pelipisnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia bersin.

"Hyung, kau flu?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pundak Suho.

Suho menggeleng tapi kemudian dia bersin lagi.

"Wajahmu pucat" komentar Xiumin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dapur.

"Anii" Suho berusaha membantah namun dia tersentak begitu merasakan tangan yang lebar dan hangat menyentuh permukaan dahinya.

"Kau lebih baik tidur" ucap Kris seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Suho "Aku akan mengurusmu. Yang lain silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Tapi aku mohon jangan berisik"

"Kris, aku tidak sakit!" rengek Suho sambil menepuk tangan Kris keras "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

Xiumin kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengatakan pada member lain kalau Suho sedang tidak enak badan dan menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak berisik dan jangan mengganggu Suho.

"Jinjja? Suho hyung sakit? Apa baik-baik saja? Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kris akan mengurus Suho jadi kalian jangan berisik" ucap Xiumin sambil bergabung di sofa sambil menonton film.

"Habisnya Suho hyung melakukan semuanya, tentu saja dia lelah. Aku akan menengoknya nanti" ucap Kai.

"Kurasa kalau ada Kris hyung dia akan baik-baik saja" jawab Chen sambil merebut remote tv dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Dan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sehun dan kai.

Xiumin menyandarkan punggungnya "Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar"

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan dan melebarkan matanya tapi kemudian mereka berdua merintih karena Kyungsoo ada di belakang mereka dengan tiba-tiba dan membenturkan kepala Sehun dan Kai.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum wahai maknae!"

.

.

Sementara itu, di kamar Kris dan Suho.

"Kris, aku tidak sakit!" Suho duduk di tepi ranjang dan memasang wajah cemberut pada Kris yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya.

"Jangan banyak beralasan dan cepat ganti baju lalu tidur. Kau pasti kedinginan karena terlalu banyak di luar dorm dan membantu member yang lain"

Kris melempar piama gambar jerapah berlengan panjang milik Suho dan Suho menangkapnya dengan masih cemberut.

"Aku harus menjaga member lainnya jadi aku tidak mungkin sakit" rengek Suho lebih keras.

"Kau eomma exo kan? Dan aku appa, maka kau harus menuruti perintah suamimu sendiri" jelas Kris sambil menutup jendela kamar dan menata bantal.

Suho mengganti bajunya dengan piama lalu menghampiri Kris yang berdiri di dekat jendela sambil menutup gordennya.

"Untuk apa kau masih berdiri di sini?" tanya Kris sambil berbalik menatap Suho yang lengsung menjatuhkan diri ke tubuh Kris dan pria tinggi itu langsung menangkap tubuh Suho.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" tanyanya panik.

Suho menjawab dengan gumaman pelan "Pusing"

"Kan aku sudah bilang padamu, lebih baik kau tidur saja" Kris menggendong tubuh mungil itu yang terasa sangat ringan di tangannya.

"Tidurlah denganku malam ini Kris.." pinta Suho manja sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya "Aku tidak mau tidur sendirian"

Dengan lembut, Kris menjatuhkan tubuh Suho di ranjang dan dia sendiri duduk di samping Suho yang tengah berbaring.

"Sudah tidur saja… jangan memaksakan diri. Kau selalu saja begitu" ucap Kris seraya mengecup kening Suho yang hangat.

"Kalau aku tidur, kau akan pergi. Aku tidak mau" jawab Suho.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan pergi, aku akan tidur disini, tenang saja" jawab Kris sambil merebahkan diri di samping Suho dan menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat.

Suho tersenyum lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kris dan memeluknya erat.

"Kenapa kau selalu memaksakan diri? Semua member kau jaga dengan sangat baik! aku iri padamu" jelas Kris sambil mengusap poni Suho.

"Karena aku guardian. Jadi aku harus menjaga dan melindungi member lain" jawab Suho.

Kris kini mengusap-usap pipi yang bahkan rasanya selembut tepung.

"Kalau kau jadi guardian, lalu siapa yang melindungimu huh?" tanya Kris.

Dan pertanyaan Kris ini membuat Suho diam dan bingung akan jawaban "Entah. Sepertinya seorang guardian tidak perlu dijaga karena dia bertugas untuk menjaga orang lain"

Kris menatap wajah Suho yang merah. Mungkin efek sakit dan malu seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku yang melindungimu" ucap Kris.

Suho mengernyit "Huh?"

"Biarkan aku menjadi guardian bagimu dan melindungimu"

Kini Suho tambah memerah dan benar-benar karena blushing "Gomawo"

Kris terkekeh melihat Suho yang semakin malu dan beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris yang sering dia gunakan sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Jadi, Kris sang guardian seorang kim joon myun akan menjaga joon myun sampai dia sembuh nanti. Dan aku perintahkan kau untuk tidur"

Suho mengangguk kecil dan menatap Kris dengan senyuman agelic seperti biasa.

Perlahan Kris menarik tengkuk Suho dan mempertemukan kedua bibir itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan Suho memejamkan matanya. Merasakan bagaimana bibir guardiannya ini bergerak di atas bibirnya.

Masih terputar di otak Suho satu kalimat dari Kris yang membuatnya blushing barusan.

.

"_Biarkan aku menjadi guardian bagimu dan melindungimu"_

.

.

"Astaga tutupi matamu Oh Sehun" pekik Kai kecil dan menutup mata Sehun.

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari matanya "Aku sudah besar Kkamjong! Kita satu line!"

Kedua maknae itu rupanya tengah mengintip apa yang dilakukan Suho dan Kris di dalam kamar dan mereka berdebat karena melihat kedua leader itu berciuman.

"Memang apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam?" tanya Chen penasaran dan ikut bergabung bersama Kai dan Sehun.

"Ssttt" Sehun mendesis dan Kai membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Chen.

"Mwo? Ciuman? Aku mau lihatt" rengeknya lalu membuka pintu kamar Suho semakin lebar.

Tapi sebelum pintu kamar itu terbuka tambah lebar dan mengganggu kegiatan eomma dan appa exo ini, Luhan dan Xiumin sudah ada di belakang dan dengan sigap kembali menutup pintu lalu menarik telinga ketiga orang yang punya hobi mengintip orang ini.

"Argghh… Hyungg… Appooo..!"

.

.

**END dengan nistanya -_-v**

**Satu ff one shoot gaje yang keluar dari tangan rae yoo..**

**Harap maklum kalau ceritanya absurd. Ini aku kerjain waktu lagi bad mood berat dan butuh bahan fangirling.. T.T**

**Thanks for read it…**

**Wanna give me RnR?**

**.**

**/super deep bow/**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


End file.
